A Clean Record
by JigsawUnknown
Summary: Two-Shot. A girl wants to keep her record squeaky clean, but has to get down and dirty to do it... I don't know about any of you, but I would do anything to keep my school record clean. Is it cliche? Yes! Is it overdone? Yes! Do I care? Haha, No! Randy Orton/OC, A/U
1. Chapter 1

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes. Randy Orton and all other mentioned superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Shoutout and much love too Olivia Reigns, ItsGbruhh, IRENELOVE83, Emmettluver2010, Emzy2k11, and NESSAANCALIME6913! You guys review constantly and you fucking rock!**

Taylor sat shaking in the large mahogany chair in the middle of the hallway next to the principal's office, fearing the worst possible outcomes of this conference. Taylor was a short, pretty girl at the ripe age of 17. She was a young lady in high school that kept her head in the books and her nose out of other people's business, but apparently that wasn't enough to keep people from bothering her. Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his motley crue of hooligans harassed her constantly. Calling her names and slapping her books out of her hands and then they'd sic the cheerleaders on her. Taylor knew she was far superior to all of those kids, but it wouldn't help her in life until she was free of the prison known as Vincent K. McMahon High School.

Currently she was awaiting what she felt to be her death sentence after an incident that occurred in her homeroom class. Yesterday, one Hunter Hearst Helmsley, or Triple H as he's known, came up to her locker where she was gathering her books and suddenly expressed his desire to "go chill" with her and how he wanted her to be someone he could be "talkin' to". Now, Taylor wasn't someone who could pride themselves on keeping up with slang, but what she deduced was Triple H wanted to pursue some sort of superficial relationship with her, as teenagers do, but she politely declined and turned to leave, almost missing the look of shock and then fury on his face. It wouldn't have mattered either way because as she walked down the corridor, she heard:

"_I got you, bitch! Nobody turns down Triple H! Nobody!" He bellowed._

And with that he stormed off. Now fast forward to today, well about 15 minutes ago in homeroom. Taylor was sitting in her usual desk, her head in another book, which isn't an uncommon sight, when she overheard Hunter and his crew being obnoxiously loud and cackling along with the cheerleaders. She'd usually tune these kids out, but the subject of their conversation had more than a little to do with her.

"_So she's not so innocent after all, huh?"_ Seth Rollins, the two toned douche, asked.

"_Nah man, she totally sucked me and begged for more and I was all like 'Nah bitch!"_ Hunter replied.

"_Omg, like, I totally knew she was such a slut. That like, innocent girl stuff is such like, bullcrap."_ Stephanie, the head cheerleader chirped, smacking away at her gum.

After hearing the outrageous comments being made about her, Taylor sprung from her chair and proceeded to tell off her harassers.

"_That is not true and you know it!"_

_Hunter looked startled before he composed himself and looked at the girl. "Oh give it a rest, will ya? What are you mad that now everybody knows you're not as innocent as you claim to be?"_

"_Why are you telling vicious rumors about me? What did I ever do to you? What was it because I turned you down, huh? When you tried coming on to me yesterday?"_

_Hunter's crew looked to him dispute the girl's claims and saw how his entire face had turned red with embarrassment. Glenn Jacobs, who is also known as Kane, spoke._

"_Is she telling the truth, Hunt? You wouldn't lie to us right?"_

"_O-of course not! She's just making stuff up! So shut up you dumb bitch!" Hunter bellowed as he rose from his seat and strode over to where Taylor was standing, towering over her. "What are you gonna do about it, huh? Gonna cry little girl?"_

_Incensed, Taylor cocked her arm back and backhanded the grin off of Triple H's face. She slapped him so hard, a pimp would have winced and been proud at the same time. The entire class had gone silent, other than the sounds of the teacher who suddenly decided to intervene and call the office and yelled for Taylor to leave the room. Taylor adjusted her uniform, smoothed down her skirt and quietly walked out of the classroom and down the hall to the principal's office with several pairs of shocked eyes burning a hole in her back._

And that's how she seemingly finds herself in the position she's in now. She'd never been called to the principal's office before, not unless to receive an award or mediate something. But it was her first year at VKM High and to her recollection, she'd never even seen the principal at this school, let alone speak to him. But man, oh man, had she heard of him. There were stories about the cruelty of the man. She'd heard about people being expelled over minor things, students being demanded to perform physical labors, or stay after school to file papers and such. And those things were nowhere near as bad some of the other stories. There are rumors of tortured screams coming from the office and almost everyone that went in came back out sobbing and inconsolable. So there she sat, trying her damndest not to piss herself in fear. _'Damn you, Helmsley... .' _She thought.

The door to the secretary's office, which connects the hall to the principal's office, suddenly swung wide open and Bray Wyatt ran out in tears. Bray was one of the most twisted and sadistic psychos one could ever meet and for him to be crying like a _small child_…. Damn. Mrs. Guerrero shuffled her way to the door and said, "Mr. Orton will see you now, Taylor." The young girl looked hesitantly stood and dragged herself into the secretary's office. When she reached the door of Mr. Orton's office, she paused and looked back at Mrs. Guerrero, who simply looked up from her computer screen and gestured for Taylor to open the door and get on with it.

Heart racing, Taylor twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the thick, wooden door. Oddly, the only thought in her head was that the door was obviously made soundproof. Stepping into the office, instead of the headmaster, Taylor was faced with the back of his leather desk chair. On the large and space consuming desk was a name plate that read _Randal K. Orton_. The fact that she couldn't see her executioner made her all the more nervous. Looking around she realized there was no place for her to sit. She felt like that was deliberate and Mr. Orton wanted people to sweat even more by having to stand there and wait. Several minutes passed by before the silence in the room was broken by a deep and gravelly voice and it sent shivers up and down her spine

"So, Miss Black. Do you like causing trouble in my school?" Mr. Orton asked.

Taylor shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No! No, Sir, Mr. Orton...Sir. I-I wasn't trying to cause trouble, but Triple- I mean Hunter was saying nasty things about me that weren't true and he got in my face and I-I… I dunno, I had a lapse in character and I...hit him….I'm sorry." She hung her head in shame of her behavior.

"You claim he lied about you and said awful things, hmm?" Taylor responded with a small 'yes'. "Now how exactly can I be sure of that? Hunter Helmsley is one of my top students and is the captain of our football and wrestling teams. And you… well you are the smartest student in the school and are the captain of the debate team, chess club and…..My, oh my...captain of the gymnastics club… You must be….very flexible…" Taylor once again responded with a squeaked 'yes, Sir', albeit reluctantly this time. Mr. Orton finally turned around in his chair and faced his frightened student. Taylor was met with coldest pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen and they kept her rooted to the spot. She tore her gaze from the eyes and took a chance to look over the fabled principal. He was quite tan, he had a low, low cut hairstyle, a jawline so sharp it could cut glass and no facial hair. Taylor could see he was a very attractive man, but he was also very sinister looking. Suddenly, Mr. Orton stood from his seat and walked to the front of his desk where Taylor was. He came to stop in front of Taylor, towering over. She took two steps back from the skyscraper of a man. That damn chair deceived her, Mr. Orton was a lot larger than she had assumed. With some quick calculations, she figured Mr. Orton had to be about 6'5" and maybe 230 pounds or so… So ya know...not small.

"You do realize that this little incident is going to have to go on your permanent record. Don't you Miss Black?" He said, icy eyes smoldering.

Taylor cast her eyes down and pushed the weird feeling of wariness to the back of her head because of Mr. Orton looking her up and down. "N-no, Mr. Orton I didn't." She looked up at the principal with wide, desperate and unassuming eyes. The man's eyes widened, shocked at the girl's unadulterated innocence. He groaned deep in his throat. "P-please, Mr. Orton. I can't have th-this on my record. I just can't! I'll do anything you ask of me, Sir, just please. I'll file papers o-or clean your office… I'll even help the janitors clean! Just please don't sully my record!" She ended on a choked sob. Her eyes watered and she bit her lip to keep in her whimpers and whines and grabbed a fistful of her skirt with one of her hands. Randy swallowed hard. Never in his career as a principal had he ever been tempted in such a way. Not by a colleague, a secretary and _especially_ not by a student, he didn't know what to do or how to act. The rational part of his mind shut off as his body heated up, so he did what felt right.

Taylor looked on in fright as her principal stalked her. She took several quick steps back and hit the wall, but before she could head for the door he took two quick strides and planted his hands on either side of her head. She let out a yelp and withered under his heated gaze. Taylor let out a squeak when Randy grabbed the back of her neck and pressed his fingers into her skin. He tilted her head back and stared at her full, pink lips. He licked his own and lowered his face to hers, lips hovering.

"You'll do anything, huh? You want to keep that little record squeaky clean, girly?" He mumbled against her lips. Taylor nodded shakily. Randy smiled wolfishly. He smashed their lips together in a heated kiss and chuckled when she struggled against him. He could feel her pushing against his chest and could hear her whines of protest. She fell to her knees out of breath when he released her mouth. The man swaggered back to his chair and sat down with a plop. The girl looked up at him from the floor.

"Get up." Taylor reluctantly stood to her feet, but kept her eyes trained down. She could feel her principal looking her up and down. "Take your shirt off." Taylor's head snapped up at the demand and she looked with pleading eyes at Mr. Orton. But he was too far gone, those icy blue eyes were blazing with lust. She lowered her head and began unbuttoning her shirt. Randy watched silently. When she had unbuttoned the last button she slowly let her shirt fall to the floor and Randy drunk in the sight of her young body. "Come here." Taylor took a step forward before she was stopped. "No. I want you to crawl." She lowered herself back to the floor, onto her hands and knees and made her way over to Mr. Orton. She blushed hard watching as Orton palmed the hardening cock in his slacks. He reached out and snatched her roughly by the hair and pulled her closer to his crotch, feeling her breath fanning over his cloth covered cock.. "Unbutton my pants." Taylor looked up at the principal once again hoping he'd just let her be and clean something, but was met with a cold stare. With shaking hands she struggled to open his pants. After a sharp tug to her hair she finally released the man's aching cock. He let out a sigh when he felt his fat cock hit the air. Randy looked down at Taylor and pulled on her hair again making her turn her gaze upwards to meet his eyes.

"Suck me, girl."

**A/N: This is a two shot and DLG will be updated by the weekend, I swear. And speaking of Roman, he's about to be back! If you're excited say "I"! I know this is a cliché scenario, but I don't care! I mean tell me you wouldn't have perfect attendance at school, if Randy Orton was your principal. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! ….So that Stone Cold Steve Austin Podcast though… I have always been a CM Punk girl and hearing the podcast he did with Colt Cabana pissed me off and I knew he wasn't lying. The podcast Vince McMahon did with Stone Cold on Monday pretty much confirmed that for me. I dunno what you guys think about it, but that's just me. Review please! I love you forever if you do! Give me your thoughts on everything!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I made no money from this. Just for entertainment purposes only. Randy Orton and all other mentioned WWE superstars are the intellectual property of the WWE. Much love to NerdySuccess and Bingobaby for the reviews. Thank you so much.**

Taylor gaped at her principal. "N-no", she said quietly. She was still trying to process his request, no, his _demand_. He was an administrator and she was student. He couldn't have possibly asked her to do something so wrong. So forbidden.

It was when she felt another tug on her hair, did her mind come crawling back from trenches. She began to struggle against Orton, pushing at his thighs and pulling away from his naked cock. "N-no! No! Let me go!" She cried.

Randy growled and waited until the girl reared back to relinquish his hold on her hair. She flew backwards and smacked her head on the hardwood floor. He heard her groan in pain and smirked. He stood to his feet and removed the blazer of his three piece suit. He folded it and laid it on his chair. He tucked his erection back into his slacks and Randy slowly strided over to where the half naked girl lay, unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and rolling his sleeves up to his elbows. When he reached her, he crouched down next to her and took a good look at the stirring body. She was very pretty. Wavy, ebony hair, a beautiful shade of brown skin, long, fluttering lashes, and pink, plump lips. Randy adjusted the hard on in his slacks.

"Miss Black. I know you are well aware of what I'm capable of. Not only can I sully your little record, but I can also make your last years of high school a living hell." Randy growled at the woozy girl. She whined in response and turned her head away from him. Randy rolled his eyes. He looked down at her heaving chest and felt himself drool. Beautiful, large breasts. Ones he could cup and squeeze, and have a nice handful of. Randy grabbed her by the arms and led her to the large desk. He sat down on the ledge of the desk, and lifted the girl so she was straddling him. He locked his arms around her waist and stared down at her.

Instinctively, Taylor grabbed at his shoulders to keep her balance. She kept her eyes cast down, unwilling to look him in the eye. Randy slid his hand up one of her thighs and under her skirt. He squeezed the round flesh peeking out from under the fabric, making the girl squeal and buck in his lap. Repeating the action, Randy nudged the girl's forehead with his nose.

"Don't make this hard, little girl. I'm going to take you on this desk and if you cooperate like a good girl, I'll make you feel so good." He purred. Taylor felt her breathing pick up and her panties dampen. Randy put his finger under her chin, lifting her gaze. Looking into her big brown eyes, he gave her a sultry grin. She bit her lip. Randy slid his fingers under her skirt fully and felt for her wet panties, rubbing his fingers over her cloth covered mound. Taylor gasped and tried to buck away from the enquiring fingers."Are you a virgin, baby?"

Taylor visibly swallowed. "N-no, Sir.." Her mouth opened in a moan when Randy's fingers traced her pussy lips through her underwear.

"Hmm... Not as innocent as I thought you were. Well, better for me. I don't want blood on my desk." He said as he ripped off her panties.

"Mr. Orton p-please reconsider this..."

"I have Miss Black. And nothing else makes sense to me right now other than to fuck you senseless on my desk."

Randy lazily stroked her wet pussy lips and slowly eased one of his long fingers inside her wetness. Randy groaned. Taylor let her head fall forward, resting on Randy's shoulder, and let out a long moan. She was panting against his chest, he could feel her hot breath through his shirt. He pumped his long digit in and out her tight heat. He was searching for the spot that would make her scream for him. Randy added another finger and began to fuck her with them, watching as she tentatively moved her hips, riding his fingers. He switched between pumping and scissoring his fingers inside the girl. She began letting out quiet moans as she rode his fingers faster. As he stretched her out again, Randy finally found that sweet little, rough patch he'd been searching for. He rubbed up against and grinned madly when she yelled and lurched forward.

"W-what was that?!" She gasped harshly.

"That would be your G Spot, Miss Black." He whispered heatedly into her ear. She trembled in his lap. Randy flicked her earlobe with his tongue before sucking into his mouth, his fingers prepping her all the while. Taylor felt dizzy with pleasure. Grabbing onto Randy's shoulders, Taylor let out a long moan and caught Randy's gaze, making his eyes widen in surprise.

"Please, Mr. Orton… I need you so bad...ohhhh.." Randy pumped his fingers faster, making the girl arch into him.

"Mm, make me want you…" He purred.

Taylor swallowed nervously before taking Randy's face in her hands and shyly bringing him down to meet her lips. She pecked his lips a couple of times before molding her lips against his, praying for a response. She licked the seam of his lips and felt him suddenly nip at her tongue. Now gasping from the friction of his fingers massaging her spot, Taylor bit down on his bottom lip lightly and pulled at it. Randy growled and gripped the back of her neck, kissing her fiercely. He pulled his fingers out of her roughly and hastily stood. Taylor wrapped around him out of fear of him dropping her. She suddenly felt herself being pressed into a hard surface, as Randy held her against the wall. Randy placed wet kisses on her shoulders and neck before licking her ear. Taylor thought she'd died right then.

"I'm gonna fuck your tight little pussy right now, and you're gonna take everything I give you. Am I understood, little girl?" He drawled into her ear. She nodded quickly. Randy pressed hard into her and slipped one arm from around her. A look of concentration came over his face as he yanked at the button and zipper of his pants, a small frown appearing on his furrowed brow. He looked...adorable. Taylor couldn't resist leaning in and kissing the small frown away. Randy looked at her bewildered and his gaze softened for a moment. He kissed her again slowly, sensually and made love to her mouth. Randy released his cock from his pants and pressed it against her entrance. She was a shaking, moaning mess in his arms, pulling at his clothes. So eager. So needy. Exactly how he wanted her.

Without breaking their kiss, Randy pressed into her slick entrance. He broke their kiss and bit her neck, stifling his groan of pleasure as he pushed into her. Her moist channel gripped him tightly, her walls vibrating around him, massaging his cock. At this point he wasn't sure how long he was going to last inside the trembling girl. He could hear her moaning loudly as he impaled her on his turgid flesh.

"Fuck yessss..." He hissed.

Randy started thrusting slowly into her, letting her get accustomed to his size and so that he could gather himself and not let this come to an embarrassing finish. When he felt her rolling her hips, he quickened his pace. He reattached his lips to hers and fucked into her with gusto. He knew this wasn't gonna last long but he was gonna make sure this wasn't the last time he had her. He swallowed down her moans as he pressed harder into her. Randy focused and fucked her in a few different angles. He wanted to find that spot that would make her come undone.

"Uhhhh... Oh-oh myyyy Goood..." She gasped. Randy grinned wolfishly.

Jackpot.

"Oh yes. You like that, baby?" She nodded quickly. Randy aimed for that spot with every instroke.

"Oh! Oh, God, yess! It feels so good! Ahh!"

Randy pounded hard and fast into the girl. He locked his gaze onto her face. He wanted watch her when she came. He wanted to see her face scrunch up in pleasure. He wanted to see her eyebrows furrow together and her mouth go slack.

"Look at me."

She opened her eyes and kept her hooded gaze on her principal. He was so gorgeous. And his eyes were so blue. Taylor didn't think she'd be able to hold eye contact with him while they fucked. It was too much. She was already riding the edge. She bit her lip hard to stop any embarrassing noises from escaping her.

"Oh no, baby. I wanna hear you scream for me!"

Randy started slamming into her. Bringing her down hard on his fat dick. She wasn't about to hold back on him. Randy lifted her off of him and set her on shaky legs.

"Wh-what?" Randy grabbed her by her hair and led her over to his desk and promptly bent her over it. He grabbed himself at the base of his cock and slid home inside of her. He shuddered when she let out a long groan. He felt her trying to bridge her back as he pushed in from behind, so he ran his fingernails down her back causing her to gasp and arch. He made sure to firmly plant his hand in the middle of her back to keep her that way. Randy pulled out completely before slamming back in. She screamed and it was music to his ears.

Taylor clawed at the desk, scrambling for purchase. Mr. Orton was fucking her senseless. She could feel an overwhelming tingling sensation overtake her body. Her legs trembled hard as she took her pounding. When did it get so hot in the room? She felt as though her breath was being stolen with every deep thrust from her principal. She was so close. So very close.

Randy could feel her spasming around him, signaling her orgasm approaching. Randy slowed the pace of his thrusts. She let out a mewl of frustration. Randy chuckled. He wanted to draw out their pleasure. He wanted to hear her beg for it. Beg him to cum.

"N-no... Please, Mr. Orton..."

"No what, baby?" Randy asked, taking her by the hips and thrusting leisurely into her wet channel. He pulled out almost all the way before thrusting slowly back in and pressing deep inside. Taylor groaned loudly. Randy repeated this over and over again. Wanting her to feel every inch of him. Pull out. Push in slow. Out. In. She was moaning incoherently and her hips shifted restlessly in his grip.

"Oh... Oh please, Mr. Orton.." She whined.

"Please what? Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." He leaned over her body and licked the shell of her ear. "Beg for it." He whispered hotly.

"Uhhhh... I'm so close Mr. Orton... Please make, make me c-cum... Please? I need it so bad.." She moaned. Randy growled in approval. He yanked her upper half up and wrapped his arms around her torso, impaling her on his pulsing prick.

"Randy."

"W-what?"

"My name is Randy. I want you to scream it when you cum for me."

"Mmm, yes Sir... Now? Please?"

"Yeah. Scream for me, baby." He husked before pulling back out and slamming home, knocking the wind from Taylor. Randy gripped her tightly and began pummeling her hips with his own. Thrusting hard and fast into her, using her body savagely.

It was a few long seconds before Taylor could draw a breath. The overwhelming pleasure she'd felt when Randy thrust viciously inside of her, robbed her of her senses. Sh tried to hold out and match Randy's pace, but she was soon fucked into submission as Randy relentlessly pushed and rubbed on her G Spot. A scream was ripped out of her throat. She couldn't stop. It felt so good, she thought she was going to die from it. That numb, tingling sensation began to overtake her once more. Making her puddy in Randy's arms. The fiery tendrils of pleasure emanated from her core. Her pussy quivered erratically around Randy's turgid flesh. Her breath came in quick pants.

"I-I'm gonna…!"

"Yeah, baby. Cum. Cum for me right now!" Randy growled, thrusting into her with abandon.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! RANDY!" Taylor's body tensed before she came undone. Splintering into pieces. Her head swam and blackness clouded her vision. Randy fucked into her a few more times before his release took hold of him. He let out a long groan as he pulsed inside of her. His cum painting her sweet walls.

"Fuuuuck, baby."

The two stood there together, trying to regain their composure. Randy pulled out of Taylor slowly. He nuzzled her sweaty neck and hummed.

"I want you again." He mumbled.

"Mr. Orton… We can't…"

"Mmm, but we just did. And we can do it again…"

"But it's wrong…"

"..."

"..."

"... I'll expel Hunter…"

Taylor perked up when she heard that. Randy watched her intently as she mulled it over.

"While that may have its appeal… It's still wrong."

"... I'll fling your incident report from today in the trash as well."

Taylor turned to look at him. "It won't go on my record?"

"It won't go on your record."

Taylor smiled at him. "Deal!"

Randy smirked.

It may have been wrong but as far as Taylor was concerned it was a win-win scenario. Hunter would get kicked out, Mr. Orton was sexy, and her record stayed squeaky clean. Sometimes you gotta get dirty to keep things clean.


End file.
